Ocean Miracles
by Crimson-Hybrid
Summary: Jin never liked the beach... He said it was too hot. But if he meets a marine biologist there one day, will his view of the ocean change?


**Author's Note: **A gift fic for a dear sister, whose leaving abroad for two months soon…. Hope you'll like it; a promise that I intended to keep… Well, here it is. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters, for they are property of Namco.

* * *

**Ocean Miracles**

The sun was sweltering and unbearable as a raven-haired young man strolled on the shore of the nearby ocean. He was in no mood to walk, or even take a dive into the waters, but as he stared at the sand ahead of him, he was beginning to wonder just why in the world he decided to go there. He sighed. He wished the sun would calm down a bit, instead of flaring up like a mad fire pit. He turned his head and glanced at his surroundings.

Almost eighty-five percent of the beach was filled with people under stupidly huge umbrellas, lounging on foldable chairs and drinking juice in large amounts as if it would drown them. The young man shook his head. He just wanted to go someplace else that wasn't so occupied.

Walking past the crowd, he came to a small portion of the shoreline were a single coconut tree stood, watching over a small gathering of rocks. He found that place to be just perfect, and decided to take a rest on the stones. He sighed in content as the tree-induced shade covered his body completely and the short waves of the ocean lapped at his singed feet. As he closed his eyes and prepared to meet his dreams, a shrill noise from behind the rocks jerked him from his solitude. Furrowing his eyebrows, the man took a small peek from his spot on the stones. His eyes widened as he was greeted by the most unbelievable sight.

Just a couple of meters from the shore, a pod of three dolphins glided through the water in a circle, squeaking and singing merrily. But that wasn't what intrigued the man; no, it was the young woman in the middle of these dolphins that caught his attention. She was your average woman, with chestnut-brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a modest pink two-piece as she swam and played with the aquatic mammals, giggling and laughing in the water.

Awestruck, the man stood from the rocks and made slow steps toward the girl's side of the shore. Quietly, he sat on the sand, ignoring the heat that seeped into the fabric of his beach shorts while he stared at the gracefulness of the creatures that he was beheld. He watched.

Unaware of the young man behind her, the woman made friendly conversation with one dolphin as she patted it on the head. She smiled as it made a delighted sound. "So, what brings you here?" she asked the mammal. The man, believing it was him the lass was talking to, jerked a bit in surprise as he originally thought that he had not been seen or even heard as he approached earlier. Regaining his composure, he gave a small and slightly sheepish reply of, "I… just happened to l pass by…" before he lowered his head and stared at the sand beneath him. He knew he was blushing as he felt his cheeks heat up. But why? He didn't know.

Taken aback at the sound behind her, the girl turned to see the young man on the shore a few feet away from where she was, and immediately, she hid her body under the water. Flustered, she asked him, "H-how long have you been there?" Bewildered, the man replied: "Didn't you just ask me a question?" The young woman stared at him for a full three seconds then began to laugh uncontrollably. The man tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Wiping a tear of her eye, she walked over to him—not before she bid the dolphins goodbye—all the while giggling continuously. She sat beside him and calmed herself before glancing at him with a smile. "I'm so sorry I laughed at you," she began, folding her knees towards her chest, "I was actually talking to the dolphin." She giggled. The man nodded slowly in understanding. "Oh…" he simply answered.

Silence occupied the two as the sun began to show compassion to its surroundings and calm its heat to a more bearable sunshine. After a few moments, the man stood up, preparing to walk back home. "Wait!" the girl cried out, standing hastily. The young man turned his head, only to be greeted by an outstretched hand and a sweet smile. "I'm Kimberly Kyla Foster. You can call me Kikay. I'm a marine biologist here. You are?" the lass asked him. Glancing at her face, then at her hand, he took it and replied, "My name is Kazama Jin. Nice to meet you, Kikay." And with that, Jin left the shoreline and headed for home…

That night, Jin was in the island hotel, lying awake on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat either, seeing the fact that he skipped lunch and dinner altogether. He turned over to his side. It was still there; **she** was still there. In his mind, in his thoughts. There was something… unique… about that girl that he couldn't find in others. As he started to ponder, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Morning came; the start of a new day. Jin opened his eyes and yawned sleepily, sitting upright on his bed as he knuckled at his eye in a lazy manner. Shaking the sleep of his mind, he made a stroll for the bathroom and stared at the ebony-haired man at the mirror. Brown eyes stared back. He sighed. Running a hand through his hair, he remembered the young woman from yesterday's events. "Kimberly Kyla Foster… Kikay…" he muttered absentmindedly, letting his thoughts wander. He paused. His eyes widened. What was he saying? He couldn't believe it. Was he falling for the girl? Impossible, his mind said, he just met the girl yesterday; there's no way he could have fallen for her so quickly… could he? He grumbled. Flushing his face with water from the bathroom sink, he grabbed the towel from the rack and marched up to his closet, dumping the towel on his bed in the process. Picking out a black jacket with his trademark red flames on the left waist and right sleeve, he slipped it on along with a pair of ripped jeans and left his apartment.

Walking along the sidewalk of the busy city with his mind preoccupied, Jin only stopped on his tracks when he noticed where his feet had brought him. To the beach. How ironic. With a defeated groan, he started off in the other direction, but his mind refused to cooperate, forcing him to go back and head for the shore. Deciding that he didn't have anything to do anyways, he obliged, and begrudgingly treaded along the sand.

After a few moments of dragging his feet on the shore, Jin's heart became lighter out of the blue, the heavy feeling fading away. He suddenly found himself feeling less burdened than he would normally would, and the beach wasn't as annoying as it was before.

A shrill squeak echoed from the far-off rocks.

Jin's head lifted and his eyes brightened up at the sound as he quickened his pace and headed for the origin of the squeal. Vaulting over the gathering of stones, he landed at the opposite side gracefully and veered his head around, scanning.

Another squeal echoed.

Jin's head turned to the ocean, expectant.

The dolphins were there, but the one he sought wasn't.

Disheartened, Jin made slow steps towards the aquatic mammals and decided to befriend the creatures. He slowly descended into the shallow waters, slightly shivering at the coldness of the sea. He smiled as the dolphins gave a happy squeak when he laid a hand on its head.

"Hey!" a voice resonated from behind Jin, causing his head to turn in response. As he saw the figure that approached him, he instantly forgot about the dolphins and greeted the gorgeous woman. "Kikay!" he started, smiling, "I… I was waiting for you…" he told her, his cheeks hinting a slight shade of red. Kikay merely smiled at him. "Thank you, I'm honored." She replied, sweet smile never fading, making Jin's heart skip a beat and his cheeks flush deeper.

Passing Jin by, Kikay wadded into the water to welcome her marine friends, who squeaked and swam in her presence. Smiling, The Kazama sat in the sand and watched them, just like he did yesterday.

A few minutes after, Kikay bid her friends farewell, and ascended to the shore, sitting beside Jin. Silence loomed in the air, the two humans watching the sun as it descended into the horizon.

"Kikay…?" Jin began, face hinting a light blush. "Yes?" she replied, hiding her features as she too had her cheeks heating up. "Well…" Jin tried, but was beginning to falter. "I… I know we just met yesterday, but…" the Kazama prodigy fidgeted. Kikay's eyes were focused on him. He opted to try again. "I know we just met yesterday, but I think… I think I…" He just couldn't. How can confessing be this hard? The woman beside him was staring straight into his eyes. "Jin..?" she said, eyes locked into his.

Sighing, the Japanese man recomposed himself. "Kikay, I'm not good with words, so I'll just try my luck with actions…" he stated, leaving the marine biologist puzzled. "Jin, what—" Before Kikay could finish her statement, a pair of lips captured hers, rendering her helpless as she melted into Jin's kiss and left her speechless when he had pulled away. She blinked. "Jin, I…" The man shook his head and stood up, about to leave. "I-I'm sorry…" The Kazama replied, thinking that his action was a huge mistake. Dismayed, he started off for the city.

"Jin, wait!" Kikay's voice reached his ears, and as he turned around, soft lips met his, ending in a passionate kiss as the last of the sun's visage peeked through the horizon…

* * *

**Author's Note: **It was kinda crappy since I had to make it to the deadline, but I hope my sister likes it. ^^ Good night, people! ^.^


End file.
